RoBlOx MaN
It was a normal day in ROBLOX until I met... him. I joined the game, "Robloxian Highschool", the one with the avatar editor, or as it seems to be, the newer one. I joined in as my regular character, and I thought I was about to get into the game and into a Roleplay with other people. I saw the next class starting, and I clicked the button to teleport me to the class. As I entered the class I saw two people online dating, like most games on ROBLOX have, but then as I looked up to see if a teacher was there, I saw a person, big due to the editor, but... there was something different about him from other accounts... he seemed... strange.... I then decided I have had enough of this as this guy followed me around and made his character stare at me, saying nothing but just standing there staring at me... almost as if he was staring straight through me or even staring at my soul... I left the game and decided to play "Jailbreak."; However, he seemed to be there as well, the same name, the same look, only smaller and normal size... He stared at me again, quiet, dead still. I asked him, "Dude, what's your problem with me? Why are you following me?". No response. I asked again, "Why are you following me?!?". Silence. I eventually gave up and left the game to look at his profile because I didn't want the guards in that game to arrest me for their stupid kicks. His profile looked normal, he only had one item though... his giant, red hat... I then went back to his profile after looking at his item in the catalog to see he sent me a friend request. (Now this point in the story is when I would have done the obvious and declined.) I went to go to decline, but it also seemed like the mouse was fighting me and as I tried to click decline, it was moving towards the accept button. I eventually managed to force the mouse to hover over decline, but as I attempted to click decline, it vanished. I'm not even joking! It just... disappeared! I left the page so I wouldn't be forced to do this... however, I got a message from him saying, "YoU CaN't HiDe FoReVeR!" I was totally freaked out due to this message. Usually, ROBLOX would only allow you to send messages if you were friends with the person, but somehow he bypassed that. I attempted to report him for hacking, but the mouse refused again. Then as I almost clicked it, I got a message from him saying, "I kNeW yOu WoUlD tRy ThAt! NoW wE mEeT hErE!" The moment I finished reading this, I was instantly forced into a game titled "HeLlO?" I entered the game and I was bound to a wall and couldn't escape... I was forced into the 1st person mode and I couldn't do anything... My computer wouldn't let me type, click away, or even power down... Then he appeared, the username of "RoBlOx_MaN" and he took off his red head hat to show a broken, scratched, bloody default face. He then said, "I cAn'T eScApE tHiS hElL... uNlEsS yOu JoIn Us In ThE cLuB, fRiEnD." My avatar proceeded to say without me doing anything, "Yes, friend... I will sacrafice myself for you." After that, he proceeded to walk towards me and put the hat on my avatar, and after that, he proceeded to fade into 1's and 0's as I was able to use my computer again and I went straight to my profile. What shocked me was what I saw. My username changed to "RoBlOx_MaN" My status was changed to " I nEeD mOrE bLoOdShEaD! YoU'rE eItHeR wItH uS, oR aGaInSt Us." My Avatar changed to a brown torso and red arms and legs, with a t-shirt titled "JuSt Me." It looked like the ROBLOX icon, but a demonic version. All of this was the same as his account. (Pssst! Stay tuned for a Chapter 2 of this tale!) Category:Glitches/Exploits